One Promise, One Chance
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Pre ESB. Luke Skywalker has a vision that his father is alive. All he knows is that Vader knows who his father is. But Vader's missing... very old story. Not very well written. I may redo it later.
1. Part One: Missing

One Promise, One Chance

In response to a Luke/Vader challenge

**Vader MIA Challenge**

Vader is missing in action. It's up to Luke to find him. Your story can be set in any time period, and Luke's motives for going after Vader can be anything from revenge to concern. The goal with this challenge is to come up with a creative, yet believable, explanation for Vader's disappearance.

**AU Post ESB**

**Rated: K**

**Author: The Bullet**

**Summery:** Luke Skywalker has a vision that his father is alive. He sets out to find him. All he knows is that his father has changed his identity, and the only person who can tell him who he is, is Vader. So now Luke is looking for Vader. But Vader is missing………….

**Part One: Missing**

**Chapter One: The Mission**

Vader walked down to the Executers' docking bay. He wanted to fly in the battle. His ties were doing a disgraceful job. They'd be lucky if they were killed in the battle. At least then, they would have a quick and easy death. If they survived, Vader would see to it otherwise.

He climbed into his Tie Advanced, and flew out of the docking bay, into the battle. _This_ is where he belonged. Flying among the stars, laser beams blasting enemy ships. Yeah, this was the life. He remembered his first time experiencing something like this. Only back then, he didn't need to where this armor and he was only nine. But even back then, he hadn't been scared.

_This is tense!_

Why was he contemplating these memories? Now of all times? That question could be answered with two words; Luke Skywalker. His son.

His _son._

When he had first found out, he had been shocked to say the least. He had never in his wildest dreams thought that his son had survived. But he had! And that blasted Obi-Wan had kept him from finding out! Had hidden his son from him. And now look at what happened, his son was a rebel, and probably hated him!

A rebel of all people! Of all the things his son had to be, it had to be _that_! Darn Obi-Wan!

Suddenly, he was thrown out of his thoughts, and back into reality. He'd been hit!

His controls weren't working! He was completely powerless to do anything but watch himself crash on the planet below! Suddenly there was a big bang, and he blacked out.

The battle was over. Admiral Piett walked to the command bridge. It had been a long day. He'd be happy to get some sleep.

"Admiral Piett."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Lord Vader didn't return from the battle."

"What do you mean, he didn't return from the battle?"

"Just that, sir. He insisted on participating in the battle. Witnesses claim that they saw his ship destroyed."

"Lord Vader is _dead!"_

"That's what they say, sir."

Well this was something new. What was he going to do?

**Chapter Two: A Vision **

Luke Skywalker tossed and turned, asleep on his bed. Still, he couldn't wake up.

_A beautiful lady, with long brown hair, warring a rainbow dress walked toward him._

_She looked a lot like Leia. _

_The lady smiled at him. It was such a nice smile that immediately put Luke at ease._

"_Who are you?" he asked the lady._

"_I'm your mother, Luke."_

"_My mother? I thought you were dead!"_

"_I am dead, Luke. This is a dream."_

"_Oh, so you aren't real," Luke said, disappointed._

"_No, Luke. I'm real. I'm a vision. I've come to tell you something of great importance."_

"_What is it?" Luke asked, suddenly interested._

"_It's your father."_

"_My father? Isn't he dead?"_

"_No, Luke. He's very much alive."_

"_My father's alive and no one ever told me!"_

"_Settle down, Luke. He's not what he used to be. By a long shot."_

"_But my father's alive! He's alive! Where is he? Why didn't come for me when I was on Tatooine?"_

"_I cannot answer those questions, Luke. I can only tell you that he has changed his name, and he hasn't come for you because he didn't know that you existed."_

"_I've been alive for nineteen years, living with his brother, and he never even knew that I exist? Talk about not staying in touch with your family! Where is he? How can I find him?"_

"_Luke, I have come to you because, despite what others say, I believe that there is still hope for him. You need to find him, Luke. He has been denying who he really is for years. Only you can help him see the truth."_

"_What's wrong? Is he in trouble? How can I find him?"_

"_If you find Darth Vader, you'll find him."_

"_Darth Vader! That son of a Hutt! No wonder father is in trouble!" Then it hit him. "Darth Vader! Are you crazy! I just destroyed the Death Star! I can't just waltz up to Vader and ask for my father! He'll kill me before I get a chance to say anything!"_

"_Vader is the only one who knows where your father is. You must, Luke. Promise me you'll find him."_

"_I promise, mother."_

"_Here, take this."_

_His mother placed something in his hand._

"_What's this?"_

"_A chapor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune. Put it on, and never take it off. It's more valuable than you'd think."_

_Before Luke could say anything, his mother began fading away into the mist._

"_Mother! Wait!"_

"_I love you, Luke. Remember that. Keep on loving, and you will be invincible."_

"_Mother, no. Will I ever see you again?"_

"_I will always be watching you, Luke," she said, this time barely visible._

"_Mother………"_

"Mother!"

Luke sat up in his bed. Was it all a dream? It had to be. He stood up, intent on taking a shower before he went to the cafeteria for breakfast. As he stood up, something fell to the floor. He bent down to pick it up. The chapor snippet! It wasn't just a dream! His father _was_ alive!"

Luke put the chapor snippet around his neck with the black string that was attached to it. He would find his father. He would keep his promise that he made to his mother. How would be find his father? Oh! Right! He would need to find Darth Vader.

Darth Vader!

**Chapter Three: M. I. A.**

The Emperor sat alone in the throne room, contemplating the disappearance of his trusted servant, Darth Vader.

Where was he? He wasn't dead. That was for sure. If he had died, he would have certainly felt his death. No, he was alive. But what had happened to him? Was he injured?

No, maybe he was fine. He probably had just forgotten to tell the Emperor what he was up to. He would give him a few more days to show himself. If he didn't show up in a few more days, he would have a search party go look for him. Yes, that was probably best.

It was peaceful that night at the rebel base. Of course peaceful was just another way to say boring. There was nothing to do! And that was why Rouge Squadron, Han, Luke and Leia were sitting in a room set apart for people who were off duty, watching the news on the hologram. It was boring news. ICN, (Imperial Center Network), were just talking about the weather, social events coming up, and so forth. Nothing fun. But there was nothing left to do.

Leia sat with her head on Luke's lap, and her legs over Hans'. It was nice to have Leia with them, Luke thought. She was busy most of the time. It was a good change to have her spend what was left of this boring night with them.

_And we have something new to report tonight,_ the reporter on the hologram was saying.

_We have heard that Lord Vader himself has been listed as missing in action._

"What!" Luke said, jumping to his feet, causing Leia's head to bump uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Ow!" Luke didn't hear her.

"Missing! He can't be missing!"

"Hold on, Luke!" Han said, trying to calm his young friend down. "It's a good thing that he's missing. Maybe he's dead."

"No! He can't be dead! He's the only person who can tell me where my father is!"

"Your father?" Leia asked. She was sitting up now, with one hand on her forehead. "Hold on, you lost me. I thought you told me he was dead."

"I was wrong, he's alive! And Vader is the only person who can tell me where he is! If Vader's dead, I'll never find my father!"

"Luke, calm down," Wedge said. "Take a seat. You're going crazy."

Luke sat down, holding his head in his hands.

"No, no, no, no, no. I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life."

"Luke, stop saying that," Han said, getting worried. "Let's watch and see what else the reporter says."

"_Lord Vader was putting up with a rebel resistance in the Geonosisian system. He wanted to participate in the battle, and they say that he didn't come back. Some rumors say that his ship blew up and he was killed,"_

Luke groaned at this.

"_Other rumors say that he crashed down on Geonosis. Whatever they say, one thing is clear, that Lord Vader is M.I.A. I'm Marlo Starkiing. Join us next time…….._

At this point, Luke tuned off the hologram. He'd heard enough.

"See, Luke?" Han said. "He may not be dead. You can find your father when Vader shows up again."

"Nope!"

"What do you mean, Luke? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to Geonosis."

**Chapter Four: Contemplations**

"Luke, I still don't understand why you won't let Han go with you. Trying to find Vader is bad enough. But if you think I'll let you go by yourself, think again!"

"Leia, this is personal. I don't need any help with this. Besides, you said yourself that Vader is most likely dead, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Luke, I'm just so afraid for you."

"Don't worry, I have Artoo with me." He said reassuringly.

Luke gave Leia a quick hug, and walked over to where his X-Wing and Artoo were waiting for him. Luke climbed into his ship, and took off, leaving a very worried Leia behind.

"Don't worry, your worship," Han said, as he put his arm around her. "The kid may be crazy, but there's no risk. Vader's dead. Geonosis is practically deserted."

"But, Han, I can't help but get the feeling that something's out there."

"Okay, look. If the kid isn't back in a few days, I'll go and get him, okay?"

"Thanks, Han."

"No problem, your highnessness."

"Artoo, plot a course for Geonosis."

The little droid beeped an affirmative.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Artoo gave him an answer.

"A few hours? Okay, wake me up when we get there."

Luke certainly tried to get to sleep, but all he could do was think about what his mother had told him.

_He's been denying who he really is for many years._

What did that mean? Why would he deny who he is? Did his father do something terrible? Why had he changed his identity?

Then a crazy thought entered his mind.

Had he ever met his father before? No! That was ridiculous! Wait, who was his father? Was his father a pilot? A criminal? A smuggler? An Imperial? Ah! Not an imperial! _Anything_ but an imperial. A criminal, he could handle. But an imperial, that was going to far!

Wait! Why was he so worried about his father being an imperial? He had no proof. It's not like anyone had ever come up to him and said, 'hello, your father is an imperial.'

Naw, that was impossible! He'd just have to wait and see what Vader said.

Part of him wanted Vader to be alive. But then, part of him didn't want to find Vader at all. If he didn't find Vader, he'd find another way to find his father. But what if he _did_ find Vader? What if he killed him? No, his mother wouldn't have told him to find Vader unless she knew if was safe.

Luke looked at the chapor snippet that was hanging around his neck. It looked quite simple, but Luke couldn't help but wonder what its history was. What was the story behind it? He made a note to ask his mother about that next time he saw her.

Suddenly, there was a long string of warning beeps and whistles coming from Artoo!

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger! If you want me to write more, give me some feed back and let me know.**


	2. Part Two: Revalations

**Part Two**

**Chapter Four: Memories**

Vader walked through the old droid factory on Geonosis. It had been abandoned years ago. Vader – no Anakin – made his way to the execution arena. Here, a long time ago, he had been with Obi-Wan and Padme.

Padme. His beloved Padme.

Why did she have to die? Why did everyone he ever loved have to die? No. That wasn't completely true. Luke had lived. His son was still alive. But face it! He could never be with his son. After all, his son was a rebel, and all rebels hated him. No, all rebels hated Vader. But how many of them would ever believe that he had changed? That he was Anakin again. No one would ever accept him. Luke would never accept him. But he didn't even deserve to be accepted by anyone. Not after what he had done.

Vader looked at the columns in the middle of the arena. One of them, Padme had been chained to. Padme had been awesome!

_Just relax, concentrate!_

_What about Padme?_

_She seems to be on top of things!_

She really _had_ been on top of things! She had climbed to the top of the pillar she'd been chained to.

He wondered what Luke had inherited from him. What he had inherited from Padme. He didn't even know how his son looked! All he knew was that his son had destroyed the Death Star and his name was Luke Skywalker.

It had so been Padme who had named Luke that. Only Padme knew that Anakin had wanted the baby to be named Luke if it was a boy.

_Padme looked up at her husband._

"_What would you name the baby if it's a boy?"_

"_I like the name Luke."_

"_Luke means light. Yes. Our baby is a child of light."_

"_I just like the way it sounds. It has a nice ring to it. Luke Skywalker."_

Anakin smiled. She had remembered! Even though she was dying, she'd remembered!

Did that mean she still cared for him? That she still believed in him even after everything he had done? Maybe that was too much to ask for.

Suddenly, obeying an impulse, Anakin looked up to the sky. Under his mask, he saw a lone X-Wing coming down to the planet.

What was a single rebel doing here?

He reached out with the Force, trying to get some answers.

WHOA!

A Force presence. A really strong one! It was his son! Luke! What was he doing here?

Then Anakin remembered how he'd come to be on this planet.

At first he'd thought it was because that blasted rebel had scored a hit on his ship. But once he'd investigated the matter, he'd discovered that the Trade Federation had set up a crash shield around the planet before they left. It would crash any ships that tried to land! Luke was going to crash!

**Chapter Five: You Don't know What This Means to Me**

"Artoo, calm down! What do want to do? Give me a heart attack!"

Then he read on the translation screen what the frantic, little droid was saying.

"What do you mean we're gonna crash? Everything's working fine!" Luke said, starting to panic.

Artoo beeped again.

"What the heck is a crash shield?"

Suddenly, there was a terrific bang, and Luke fell into unconsciousness.

"Luke."

Who was that? He sounded concerned. Someone was shaking him gently.

"Luke, wake up."

Luke opened his eyes to see who was speaking.

Darth Vader!

Luke sat up and started backing away from Vader.

"You! I wanted to find you, but not like this!"

Vader cocked his head to one side.

"You were looking for me?"

Luke paused. He almost sounded, hopeful. Naw!

"Yes. I wanted to negotiate with you." Luke looked around him. "Where's my lightsaber?"

"Oh!" Vader said. "Aggressive negotiations!"

"What does that mean?"

"It's negotiations with a lightsaber."

"Oh. Well, see. I'm looking for my father. She said that you know where he is."

"Who said this?"  
"My mother."

"Your mother's alive?"

Luke was confused. This wasn't the way he'd expected Vader to act.

"No. It was a vision. She gave me this."

Luke showed him the chapor snippet. Vader reached out and touched it.

"The chapor snippet," he said, in a faraway voice.

"You knew my mother?"

"Of course I knew her! She was my wife."

Now Luke was really scared.

"Your wife! But that would make you my……"

Vader nodded.

"No way!" Luke said, jumping to his feet.

"Luke, I'm not asking for your forgiveness, or your understanding. I just want you to believe me when I say that I've changed. When I crashed here, I saw places that I had been to when I was your age. It made me realize what a big mistake I made."

Luke considered this.

"You mean you're sorry for killing all the Jedi and turning to the dark side and torturing Leia and killing Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for all of that. If you were more trained, I'd tell you to search your feelings."

"For some reason, Luke _did_ feel a connection. Something that connected him to Vader.

No, Anakin. His father.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, son. If you'll just help me disable the crash shield, I'll help you fix your X-Wing, and you can leave."

Luke thought back to what his mother had said.

_I believe that there is still hope for him._

_Keep on loving and you'll be invincible. _

"No, father. I forgive you. If you are truly sorry for what you have done, if you want to try and be Anakin one more time, mother and I will be willing to give you a second chance. We love you."

Anakin could hardly believe his ears. His son was forgiving him! He loved him! Yes! He said he loved him!

"Thanks, Luke. You don't know what this means to me."

"No," Luke said, smiling. "You don't know what this means to _me!"_

Luke ran to his father and hugged him. Knocking him down in the process. He had his father!

**Chapter Six: The Crash Shield **

"So do you even know where the crash shield is?" Luke asked Anakin.

They were walking through the remains of the droid factory. Anakin had been telling his son what he had done here so many years ago. He told Luke and Padme and Obi-Wan, and what they were doing there to begin with. But Luke pointed out that if they didn't disable the crash shield and get off the planet soon; people were going to come look for them. That would end in a battle.

"I think it's somewhere in the execution arena. I've looked everywhere else."

"Well, come on, let's look!"

It would have taken them forever to find it if they couldn't use the Force. It was hidden at the top of the arena, covered with dust, but apparently still working. They would have already disabled it, if it hadn't been surrounded by high-powered power cufflinks.

"I should try it," Anakin said. "I've had more experience with power cufflinks. Trust me!"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for you, in all that armor?"

"Oh, please! You are talking to a man who drove through power cufflinks when he was board!"

"Well, aren't you modest?" Luke said sarcastically, hiding a smile.

Despite his bragging, Anakin walked carefully towards the crash shield.

Everything went well until he touched the control bar. All of a sudden, there was a brilliant flash. It was so bright that Luke had to cover his eyes to prevent himself from becoming blind.

It lasted for a full minute………………… and then all was quiet.

"Father!"

Luke looked to the spot that he had seen his father last, he was nowhere to be seen!

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"


	3. Part Three: In the End

**Part Three**

**Chapter Seven: We've got company! **

"No, father, no." Luke cried. But then he heard something.

"Ouch! Why didn't I listen to Obi-Wan when he told me to stay away from power cufflinks?"

Was that his father? It didn't sound like his father. Unless………….

Yes! He was healed! His father had shaggy, brownish- blonde hair, and very nice eyes. Anakin was warring some black leather, Jedi outfit.

"Father!"

"Look at me! I'm healed! I'm healed! I'm healed!"

Anakin rushed up to Luke, and succeeded in picking his son up and hugging him in the air while spinning Luke around in at the same time.

When they were finally finished hugging, Luke looked at his father again.

"You hardly look older than me! Maybe a few years, but, that's amazing! It must be the Forces' way of giving you one more chance."

"Well it could have thought of a less painful way to do it. But hay! It was way worth it!"

"Right there with 'ya!"

Luke looked up to the sky and saw a ship coming down.

"What's that?"

"Uh-oh!"

"What?"

"That's the Emperors' personal ship."

"The _Emperor!_ The Emperor came _here!_"

"He must have felt a disturbance in the Force and came to deal with it personally. Come on."

Anakin lead Luke back down into the safety of the arena, and then headed to the old conference room.

"Wait here," he instructed Luke.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to face the Emperor."

"No way! You can't! You just came back to the good side, you're not strong enough to resist him yet!"

"Luke, all my life I've waited for an opportunity like this, and here it is, screaming, go Ani! Go Ani! Go…."

"Hold it!"

Anakin stopped his cheering, and looked at his son.

"I'll let you face him on one condition; I'm going with you!"

Anakin smiled.

"Well let's go kick some honey buns!"

**Chapter Eight: This Is How We Do It**

Anakin and Luke walked towards the ship with firm determination. This was it. After so many years of injustice, they had a chance to make a change.

Palpatine saw them. He kept his face neutral, but with the Force, Anakin could tell that he was confused, and scared.

"Hello your Emperorness," Anakin said with a cocky grin.

"Lord Vader, what are you doing?"

"I'm fulfilling my destiny, your Lordship."

"If you wish to fulfill your destiny, than stop this foolishness right now."

"I've always been foolish. I can't help it."

Palpatine felt the resolve in his former apprentice.

"Very well."

Suddenly, without warning, blue lightning started pouring from the Emperor's hands. But Anakin was expecting this, and blocked this easily. But as the lightning persisted, it became harder and harder.

Luke tried to slice the sith in half, but Palpatine simply aimed one hand at Luke while still pouring out lightning at Anakin. It was warring Luke down much faster than Anakin since Luke had practically no training. Anakin glanced at his son, and realized that he wasn't going to last much longer. He had to do something!

"Hay, Palpy! Over here!"

A blaster bolt whizzed by the Sith Lord. Palpatine turned around to meet the new threat. This was the opening Anakin was looking for. He lashed out at the thing that had enslaved him for nineteen years, and cut him in half. And the Emperor was no more.

"That's it? I did it? He's dead?"

"Father, you did it!"

For the third time that day, father and son hugged each other. But unlike the other times, this was a hug of victory.

Then they heard footsteps behind them, and turned to see who their unexpected ails were.

"Han! Leia! Chewie!"

"Luke!"

"Kid!"

"Hurrrrrrrrrn!"

Leia kissed Luke's cheek, and ruffled his friend's hair, and Chewie gave him a hug that only a wookie could give. When they were finished, Luke turned toward Anakin.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my father, Anakin Skywalker."

**Chapter Nine: The Chapter That Ends It All**

Later that day, everyone was sitting in the Falcons' living space talking to Anakin. Leia still didn't trust him after Luke had told them that Anakin had also been Darth Vader. But she could think of no reason not to trust him. After all, he had just killed the Emperor.

Anakin was speaking to her. She made herself listen.

………."look so much like my late wife. What was your mothers' name?"

"Um, my adopted mothers' name was Brehu."

"You're adopted?"

"Yes."

"What was your real mothers' name?"

"I think it was Padme Amidala."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"That's _my_ mothers' name!" Luke said.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"We're twins!"

Luke, Leia and Anakin stared at eachother for a whole minute before they finaly got over the shock. Then they _all_ hugged each other, as a family.

"Darn it!" Han said.

Everyone turned around to face him.

"What?" Leia asked.

"If Luke is Leia's brother, than I won't get any competition."

**The End**


End file.
